Na Ordem Reversa: Part 3
by Aged
Summary: Do começo do fim ao começo.
1. Epilogo

**Nota do Autor:** Spoilers fora de contexto! O que diabos Blazblue,Persona, o Universo DC,um doppelganger de Jin Kisaragi, um espadachim estranho que conhece senjutsu e um cara não-nomeado falando sobre assimilação cósmica?

Deus, eu não sei. Mas minha Internet estava fora do ar e eu escrevi algo pra me entreter.

* * *

"BeM, eu suponho que vocês estejam vendo uma gigante garota loira e branca com uma imensa rapunzel flutuando no vazio negro e sem fim. NUA."

"Sim,sim, eu vejo as boas partes" disse Yosuke, levando uma petelecada na cabeça de Chie.

"Eu espero que gostem, porque vai ser a ÚLTIMA coisa que verão em suas vidas mortais. Ou no caso dos idiotas que foram enganados pelo golem, de sua EXISTÊNCIA."

"Você não vai escapar com isto." disse Arakune.

"O observador com a unidade Tsukuyomi provavelmente já ergueu uma barreira para te proteger mas, saibam, com o poder cósmico que ela carrega ela pode e vai esmagar vocês, superando esse escudo ínfimo. NÃO HÁ SAÍDA. Boa noite e até nunca." disse ele, sorrindo, encerrando a transmissão do holograma.

Hakumen não podia aceitar tal destino.

"Erga essa barreira. Nos vamos enfrentá-la." ordenou Hakumen.

"Seu iiiiiiidiota. Voc...PENSA que eu ERRRRRgui esta BARRRREIRRRRA POR QUEÊ? ELA vai nos AS-SI-MI-LAR!" Arakune estava com raiva de tal estupidez.

"Então não temos chance? Vamos morrer aqui nas mãos de um gigante clone da minha irmã?"  
disse Ragna.

"Não, eu não" disse o samurai negro, olhando para a abominação, que começou a mover seu braço em direção a esfera.

"É , nós não" disse o Cobra, com os braços por trás das costas. "Nós vamos apenas flutuar no vazio por toda a eternidade enquanto essa coisa assimila o resto do Multiverso ou seja lá o que aquele maluco quer fazer.", fazendo Noel se abraçar a ele, chorando.

"VOCÊ vai fazer isso. Eu vou dar o fora daqui", disse o Lobo, virando a cabeça para o COBRA com o seu corpo transformando-se numa armadura. Cobra se espantou com a frieza.

"Lobo?"

"Pai?" disse Alice e Runo ao mesmo tempo.

"John?" disse Tsubaki.

" Deixe me dizer umas verdades antes de ir."

Ele se virou para Nu.

"Minha filha morreu há muito tempo atrás. Não importa o que você seja, COISA, não é minha filha."

Ela começou a chorar, fazendo Alice se irritar.

"Pai, o que diabos você.."

"Você não era minha filha do primeiro dia. Eu te adotei mais como um ato de resignação ao destino que qualquer outra coisa."

Alice ficou sem palavras.

"John, o que..." disse Tsubaki.

"Vai pro inferno Tsubaki. Você não me quer, você quer a sombra do seu namorado MORTO. Se te contenta, o espadachim vermelho aí por trás de você é um Doppelgänger perfeito daquela bichinha."

"Hahahahaha!" riu o espadachim vermelho, lembrando que tinha acontecido apenas a uns poucos minutos atrás.

O samurai começou a caminhar na direção da ponta da barreira, mas então parou se virou para uma plateia atônita com a honestidade demonstrada.

"E mais uma coisa...não foi que Runo me alimentou com a boca. Eu fodi mesmo Rosa naquela noite."

Todos reagiram com choque, e olharam para a valquíria loira de pele fina, que também parecia chocada com a revelação.

Ele se teletransportou para o lado de fora, sobre um ponto a 30 graus do centro da barreira de pé.

Ele olhou para o seu alvo, seu corpo completamente estável, quase como se fosse grudado a cupúla formada pelo usuário da unidade Tsukyomi. Ele começou a produzir tanto senjutsu negro que parecia em chamas, pegou impulso com os pés, e voou/pulou em direção ao abdômen da Gigante Lambda, provavelmente tentando escapar através das paredes daquela dimensão. Aparentemente, ela não podia absorvê-lo se coberto com um chakra especial.

Por este ponto, a pressão da energia cósmica fazia o chão dentro da barreira tremer e se quebrar. E eles começaram a flutuar.

"MALDIÇÃO! Nem mesmo uma pacífica morte! Seremos despedaçados por essas rochas ou absorvidos por ela assim que eu perder o controle devido á pressão da energia cósmica!" disse Arakune.

"Ou talvez esse vazio seja sem ar. Desde que ela aparentemente absorveu tudo e explodiremos devido a falta de pressão antes de sermos absorvidos. Que faz a sugestão inicial do Hakumen absurda." disse Tager, visivelmente irritando o velho samurai, de algum jeito.

"Então como o samurai negro não explodiu de dentro pra fora quando se teleportou para fora da barreira?" perguntou Estelar.

"Força de vontade, minha senhora. É assim que eses imortais trabalham. Ele pode ter ganhado até mesmo mais impulso por estar em tão ambiente nocivo como o vácuo, e sendo brutalmente honesto e portanto mais odiado poderia ser parte de seu improvisado plano para escapar. Como diria um certo, Churchill, é bom ter inimigos. Quer dizer que você se ergueu por algo na vida." disse Valkenhayn, enquanto olhando para a Cobra, que desviou o olhar.

"O que diabos eles quis dizer com 'fodi' a Rosa? Ele a estuprou enquanto ela dormia naquele quarto com o maldito Crocodilo na porta?" perguntou Charada.

A sonora risada veio da dita cuja, fazendo todos olharem pra ela com até mesmo mais espanto que antes.

Rosa estava com as mãos no rosto, com uma expressão alucinada detrás,olhando para onde o samurai havia ido.

"Corra, corra, cãozinho, Eu vou CORRER ATRÁS DE você. SEMPRE." ela disse.

"Eu sabia que tinha algo de errado com ela! A filha da mãe tem dupla personalidade!" disse o Cobra.

"VOCÊ...É...ERRADA!" disse Arakune, aparentemente regredindo ao seu estado de besta sem mente.

"Olhem!" disse Makoto.

Uma bala negra parecia ter perfurado o abdômen da Lambda gigante.

"Então, ele nos salvou, depois de tudo." disse Tager.

"Ele precisa fazer um melhor esforço em ser mau. Tudo que eu sei sobre ele sobre ser mau foi ouvindo dele ou de terceiros." disse Rose.

Lambda se curvou em aparente dor. Sua mão se afastou da barreira, parando a vibração.

E então ela se extendeu, como se estivesse...estimulada.

_Ela parece estar tendo um orgasmo. Que belo jeito de morrer. E de se assistir._ Arakune começou a estranhar os próprios pensamentos.

Uma onda vermelha de sangue flutuou do ferimento através do vazio em direção a barreira.

"O que é aquilo?" perguntou Jon.

"Parece..." disse Ragna.

"Seithr." disse Arakune

"Névoa vermelha" disse Yosuke.

"De um jeito ou do outro, se puder atravessar a barreira, nós estamos condenados." afirmou Valkenhayn

"Ou talvez seja uma totalmente desconhecida e inócua terceira substância!" sugeriu Teddie, tentando ser positivo.

"Minha história com o Universo diz que não." disse Ragna.

"Qual é a sua história com o Universo?" perguntou Ravena.

"Ele me fode."

"Bem vindo ao clube" ela respondeu.

A substância atravessou a barreira e atingiu a todos em cheio.

O resto...o futuro dirá.

* * *

**Nota do Autor:** No próximo capitulo...


	2. Fantasmas e psicoses

**Nota do Autor**:Ordem anacrônica é divertida. Pro autor.

* * *

"Então, a parte maluca quer você, enquanto a parte normal queria Jack."

Minato parecia impressionado com as próprias palavras, enquanto olhando pro fogo.

"Era imperceptível. Eu pensei que ela apenas fingia com medo dele. E quando era Violet, certamente era. Quando ela me pediu, ela apenas tirou toda a culpa que eu sentiria se eu o matasse."

"Mas você ainda gosta dela!" perguntou Fuu, agachada e apreensiva do outro lado do fogo.

"Eu não posso amar metade de uma pessoa. Eu não me importo se eu matei ele, e eu tenho pena dela, mas isso é impossível. Não se metade dela quer vingança."

"Eu espero que isso sejam palavras sinceras. Aliás, e a filha do Senhor do Ferro?" perguntou o mascarado.

"Outra maluca. E estou começando a pensar que minha versão daqui..."

"Metade do elenco dessa produção é uma maldita yandere. É isso que você quer dizer?" disse Kakuzu, de pé.

"Parece mais um mangá harem." disse Minato.

"Deus me livre. Eu queria um relacionamento saudável na vida agora. Só pra saber como é"

"Tsubaki não foi um?" perguntou o mascarado, olhando para o o topo da montanha.

"Ela amava a sombra de Jin, não eu. O burro aqui achava que era normal."

"Talvez você esteja projetando sua culpa nela."

"Vai me culpar?"

"Bem, você vai? Vocês estavam presos numa situação sem saída, você podia ter dito coisas sem pensar para se sentir menos atachado na face de suas inevitáveis mortes? Ou você é alguma espécie de perseguidor da angústia que, descontente em ter as duas filhas e a namorada de volta, pegou a primeira chance de rejeitá-las?"

"Você deve ser um fã de quebrar pessoas psicologicamente." disse Kakuzu.

"Eu sou uma pessoa que tem total conhecimento da mente , Kakuzu. Não há verdade que se esconda de mim, e a verdade dói."

Minato viu duas sombras começando a descer a montanha.

"Você lembra do sangue de Lambda?"

"Sim...Como você sabe disso?"

"Eu te disse, eu ASSIMILEI um Universo inteiro. Isso me dá poderes estranhos de observação quando fora dele, samurai. Eu procuro por coisas estranhas e interessantes, e o que aconteceu naquele espaço depois que você saiu foi MUITO interessante."

"QUE DIABOS!?" disse o samurai, se levantando do tronco e olhando pro lado da montanha.

Havia duas sombras descendo da montanha. Uma esquiava sobre a neve como se fosse água e a outra...flutuava.

"Ah, PORCARIA! Kakuzu, leve Fuu pra aquele lado!Eu vou no oposto!"

"O quê? Eu não vou..." Kakuzu interrompeu Fuu por pegando-a pelo quadril e a botando nos ombros.

"Adeus, protagonista. Vê se não morre no meio da história! Isso seria...anticlimático!"

_"É verdade. Você e o golem realmente compartilham a mesma_ _alma_, _Kakuzu"_pensou Minato.

O samurai apenas correu para o lado oposto de Kakuzu.

_Eu tenho que voltar, eu tenho que voltar, eu preciso salvar Fuu, eu tenho que salvar o mundo. Kakuzu pode me trair se eu não voltar rápido._

* * *

**_Alguns minutos depois..._**

"PARE!" disse a voz gutural da sombra correndo atrás dele, já há uma longa distância da fogueira.

"Ah, sim, eu vou parar!" John se virou, fez sinais de mão e colocou as mãos na neve.

"Estilo Água:Grande Torrente de Água!"

_Neve é só água transformada, Kisame dizia. Tem que funcionar._

E funcionou. A neve se liquidificou, explodindo numa torrente envolvendo as sombras, formando um lago no meio da neve.

"Agora para finalizar! Chidori!" O samurai fez os sinais de mão e , mas uma das sombras lançou uma corrente, o atingindo no lado direito do peito, bem perto do ombro.

O Chidori se formou, no entanto.

Os três foram eletrocutados, e ficaram inconscientes por alguns segundos.

Então Cobra acordou com a aura verde ativada, e deu um soco no samurai para acordá-lo.

"Tio, Terumi vem aí, OLÊ, OLÊ OLÁ! Tio Terumi vem aí, OLÊ OLÊ OLÊ OLÁ!" cantou.

"Isso é a porcaria que vocês ouviam no Brasil? Bando de sem-cultura!" disse o samurai, dando um soco de volta.

"Calado seu russo sujo! Vai chupar o pau do Stalin!" disse Terumi, revidando.

"Meu padrinho estava certo, vocês são realmente um bando de hienas chatas! E Stalin era armênio!" disse o samurai negro, re-revidando.

"Não, seu idiota, ele era da Geórgia!" re-re-revidando.

"Você não entende nada de etnicidades, seu porco sujo multicultural!" re-re-re-revidando

"John!" gritou a outra sombra.

"Noel! Droga ,olha o que você me fez esquecer!"

Foi então que o samurai viu a verdadeira natureza do que estava enfrentando.

De um lado, Cobra estava de volta a sua forma normal, com cabelos pretos e capuz amarelo com padrões tribais verdes, com a mesma camisa preta que antes.

Mas Noel...sua pele tinha ficado vermelha com manchas brancas...Sua capa como Murakumo parecia pálida. Seus cabelos tinha ficado brancos.

E sua expressão de tristeza...era de cortar o coração.

O Cobra a tirou do lago e a abraçou fortemente no meio da neve, tentando aquecê-la.

O samurai também saiu da água e ficou olhando os dois.

_Será que eu me mantive aquecido dentro daquele bloco de gelo.?_

"Pode nos levar até o fogo? Se nós formos sem você, aquele seu aliado pode nos atacar."

"Então me deixa em paz!"

"Não, não é so eu...Todos querem vingança!"

"Por quê? Por eu ter escapado daquele maldita encruzilhada?"

"Olá pra ela! É culpa sua! Isso é pior que a morte! Ela chora todo dia de dor! Seria melhor que estivesse morta!"

"Então porque não a mata!"

* * *

"Por que eu..."

"Você é um egoísta! Você quer ela pra você, não importa o quanto ela esteja sofrendo!"

"Então faça por mim!"

"HAHA! Depois desse pequeno choque e os socos? E do fato que sempre te achei um tremendo chato? Por favor, Cobra, não apele para o meu lado bom! Ele morreu há muito tempo!"

"Não morreu." disse Minato, se aproximando. "Você salvou Fuu, e você sabe o porquê. Ela te lembra da velha Fuu, e você admirava aquela mulher. Ou talvez seja outra coisa..."

"Talvez seja o plano da Akatsuki? Talvez isso não me agrade?"

"Então por que ela?"

"Por que não ela? Ao menos eu poderia arranjar um pouco de prazer dela!"

"HA! Sexo? Do velho padre? Essa é nova! Vamos, Cobra, eu lhe dou o fogo. Não existe vitória digna em deixar seus inimigos morrerem de frio desse jeito, ou ao menos uma garotinha...que foi loira."

* * *

Cinco minutos depois, Kakuzu e Fuu voltaram, vendo os outros sentados no mesmo tronco, com Noel coberta com a capa de Cobra. E tomando água quente numa caneca.

"Tem certeza que aquecer a água daquela lagoa foi uma boa ideia?" perguntou o samurai.

"De onde você tirou a caneca, de qualquer jeito?" perguntou Kakuzu.

"Ora, o que acha? Eu roubei da casa do Senhor do Ferro!"

"Por que uma caneca?" disse Fuu.

"Porque é frio e se eu sentisse frio, eu poderia derreter um pouco dessa neve e beber água quente?"

"E se essa neve estivesse suja?" perguntou o homem de olhos multicoloridos.

"Esta conversa está indo em círculo!"

"E aí, quem é a garota com severo caso de catapora?" disse Kakuzu.

"Cala a boca, Kakuzu." disse Cobra.

"Mas que diabos, tem TRÊS DE VOCÊ? Isso não é um pouco demais?"

"Você se surpreenderia conosco" disse um estranho homem completamente branco parecido com Kakuzu se aproximando.

"Meu...mas que...O QUE É VOCÊ?"

"Alguém com um caso grave de anemia, que acha? Hein, Cobra, desistiu de sua estúpida vingança?"

"Por hora. Eu tenho que cuidar de Noel."

"Mate ela. Por tudo sobre a terra, mesmo eu acho que ela só está sofrendo."

Noel parou de beber lentamente da caneca. Ela se levantou, virou para o albino Kakuzu e arremesou a caneca nele.

"Você tem algo contra mim, boneca? Você tem algo contra mim, Pinocchia? Agora está com raivinha mas, quando começar a passar mal e chorar de dor, vai se abraçar nesse outra criança em forma de adulto que se agarra em você pra sentir menos solitário, desde que ele fodeu a própria família e casamento por uma cadela que nunca ligou pra ele."

Kakuzu disse isso calmamente, um milagre para ele.

"Calado, Kakuzu. Você falou o bastante do meu ex-marido. Só Deus e eu tem o direito de criticar ele. E se ele está com ela, então eu tenho certeza que a dor vale a pena."

O samurai viu ela. Uma armadura branca cobrindo o corpo. O cabelo loiro longo, os olhos azuis. No reflexo dos olhos dela, havia a Justiça. Ainda, ela não parecia interessada o bastante pra eliminar este criminoso que havia encontrado o amor.

_Se ela apenas soubesse o que ele faz se Noel está fora do campo de visão._

"Espera, você não é a Rosa, aquela garota maluca cuja uma das metades quer matar o imortal enquanto a outra quer entrar nas calças dele?"

"Meu nome é Rose. Eu sou uma versão alternativa daquela...mulher. É difícil de explicar, mas basta dizer que eu tenho uma irmã gêmea e aquela mulher...não."

"Violet? Você que acha que aquela yandere é sua irmã gêmea Violet dentro do mesmo corpo que você?" disse o Cobra.

"Existem casos como esse. São chamados quimera."

"Rose, quimera não estão associadas com casos de dupla personalidade." replicou a...chimera de duas cabeças.

"Desde quando você conhece aquela mulher?" perguntou a paladina para o samurai.

"O mestre dela disse que ela tinha 16. Vai ver se ele não mentia." ele respondeu.

"Precisamos saber sobre a infância dela. Eu tenho uma teoria."

"Eu suponho que quer usar meus poderes com esse propósito?" disse Minato.

"Você pode fazer isso, mascarado?"

"Não com muita frequência. Se pudesse, não teria usado Izanagi daquela vez e meu plano de décadas não teria falhado, e eu não teria feito um backup para matar todos que me opuseram também. E, de qualquer jeito, não podemos modificar o destino. Só vai funcionar se tiver que funcionar. O Universo se auto-corrige, então não espere que possamos impedir nada. Nós vamos CAUSAR algo, com certeza."

"Não importa. Eu preciso saber. Mas saiba de uma coisa, mascarado: eu não esqueci o que você fez. Mas até que eu ache um observador que me leve até meu Universo natal, você vive."

"Faça o que quiser, juíza. Eu estou pronto para a minha punição através das suas belas mãos." disse Minato, sorrindo pro fogo.

O samurai não ligava.

"Faça o que quiser. Eu vou levar a essa garota jinchuriki o mais perto do Killer Bee daqui e depois matar todo mundo na Akatsuki, e então enterrar minha versão aqui sobre a maior monte de entulho da história e se possível com uns 2000 selos feitos por sacerdotisas virgens em cima."

"Não podemos negociar conosco?" perguntou Cobra.

"O garoto é estranho. Ele é...obsessivo. Ele completamente...ele é psicótico. Eu não sei como ele foi congelado, mas desde a primeira vez que ele pôs seus olhos sobre Konan, ele..."

"Como a Violet." disse Rose.

"Me faz sentir pena dele. Ele matou um bando de crianças orfãs no País da Terra porque Kisame disse que isso agradaria Konan. Ela vomitou no banheiro do quarto dela depois de ouvir isso, de puro nojo. Eu estava lá. Ele não tem salvação."

Cobra pulou em cima do samurai, derrubando os dois no chão.

"O QUÃO PERTO VOCÊ É DELA?" gritou Cobra, pegando nos braços do samurai.

O samurai aproximou seu rosto do outro e disse:

"Você tem uma namorada, lembra?"

Cobra realizou que disse. Ele olhou para as outros.

"Ha! Como você é patético" disse o Kakuzu de preto.

"Você nunca mudou." disse o Kakuzu de branco.

"Eu vejo o que levou a morte da minha filha. Você é doente." disse Rosa.

Fuu apenas observou atônita. Ela sentiu pena da criatura de olhos verdes olhando pro Lobo.

_No fim, ela sempre vai estar em segundo para essa Konan._

Cobra sentou no seu lugar, cabisbaixo, cobriu o rosto com as mãos e começou a chorar silenciosamente.

"Me leve, mascarado. Me leve pra longe desse verme. Eu posso matá-lo, mas a morte seria um descanso pra ele."

"Espere, Rose. Eu tenho uma pergunta." disse o samurai.

"O que, ronin?"

O samurai se levantou e sacudiu a jaqueta suja de neve.

"Em primeiro lugar, eu não sou um maldito ronin. Eu sou o senhor feudal E o samurai, entenda isso. Em segundo lugar, por que agora? Por que aqui? E como vocês chegaram aqui?"

"Ah sim, é bom te explicar."

* * *

**Nota do Autor:** Quebrar corações é divertido. Pro autor.


	3. Pesadelo

Disse Tenten, cansada, enrolando os pergaminhos de invocação. Ela então desabou em lágrimas.

O Cobra não entendeu, ainda mergulhado no calor da batalha, até que ele pissou numa mão morta no chão, e então olhou ao redor.

Ao redor dele e de Tenten, havia uma verdadeirauma multidão de cadáveres. Soldados da Aliança, seu mestre, seus companheiros de Equipe. Os poucos sobreviventes andavam ao redor

Cobra olhou pra ela com pena. Ele sentiu novamente a necessidade de sua tarefa . Do tarefa que ele sentia que Konan o havia incumbido.

Mas então ele sentia um desejo mais forte queimando no seu coração.

Cobra se aproximou de Sasuke e Naruto. Sasuke estava impassível e estóico como desde que Itachi tinha morrido. Naruto chorava incontrolavelmente sobre o cadáver de alguem que Cobra reconheceu como a ninja que ajudou Chiyo a matar Sasori.

Tirando sua espada da manga, Cobra preparou-se para o confronto andando lentamente em direção ao seu alvo.

Os sobreviventes da batalha assistiam a cena com apreensão. Parecia que o número de corpos que eles teriam que lidar estaria aumentando.

Não houve palavras. A lâmina de Cobra voou através da silhueta de Sasuke num segundo.

Sasuke, no entanto, desviou da lâmina a tempo.

Aparecendo de novo á esquerda, Sasuke colocou a mão nos olhos enquanto falava.

"Por que você me atacou?"

"Temos assuntos a resolver Uchiha."

"Eu não o conheço."

"Eu não me importo que você leve o nome do seu executor para o túmulo. Itachi já o saberá."

O movimento súbito aconteceu novamente. Mas dessa vez, o que parou a lâmina foi o Susanoo de Sasuke.

Sasuke estava enfraquecido pela luta com Tobi, e mal conseguia se mover usando o Susanoo.

O Cobra não parou. Começou a conduzir chakra para a sua lâmina, que se eletrificou. Ele começou a cortar o Susano como uma serra elétrica.

"Por que você quer me matar?"

O Cobra parou o processo, em dúvida. Ele pensou se Sasuke realmente carregava alguma culpa.

Então as imagens dos sonhos bebâdos vieram novamente.

A fúria transformou a espada numa navalha com o peso de um martelo.

Quando Cobra finalmente conseguiu se controlar, Sasuke não era nada mais que um pedaço de carne sangrando.

Cobra apenas olhou com horror para sua "obra". Ele então finalmente entendeu.

Realizar os sonhos de Konan estavam além do seu alcance. Itachi não o havia selado, mas o havia condenado a um inferno vivo.

Ele correu. Correu para longe de Sasuke, dos Dez Caudas, de Naruto, de tudo. Até as chamas do Amaterasu pararem de queimar por debaixo das faixas, ele não parou.

Imagens daquele corpo inconsciente flutuavam na sua mente. Tentando se imaginar melhor que ele. Tentando pensar que ao menos ele podia suprimir os sonhos se ele se concentrasse.

Foi então que ele o encontrou.

A figura corcunda, o golem, a pedra humanóide de olhos vermelhos.

Ele prometeu livrá-lo de todos os pesadelos, e até mesmo enviá-lo ao passado para concertar as coisas.

Mas, antes de tudo, havia algo que Cobra deveria fazer por ele.

* * *

O Cobra se sentou com um dos joelhos dobrados no chão.

Logo as imagens de fogo vieram novamente, mas ele as suprimiu pensando em Noel.

Ainda assim, ele tinha vaga lembrança de não ter tido sempre assim. De que outro pesadelo acometia sua mente no passado.

Se levantando e limpando a capa com as mãos, ele logo começou a pensar em como irritar alguém, se esquecendo de mesmo ter haver esquecido.

* * *

"Isso é realmente necessário?" disse o golem, olhando para o sacrificio.

"Se quero fazê-lo sentir a mesma dor que eu senti antes, sim, eu irei." disse Naruto, ajustando suas luvas.

"Já pensou em assassinato? Eu tenho as ferramentas necessárias..." sugeriu o golem.

"Isso seria a saída fácil. Eu quero assistir ele desabar, chorar, gritar, e se contorcer em dor e desespero. Eu quero ver o principio de sua vida se desmanchar, e sua existência perder todo o significado." respondeu o jinchuuriki do Dez Caudas.

"Bem, faça como desejar. Mais saiba que não é somente ele que lutará contra isso."

"Eu não teria feito todas essas preparações se pensasse que apenas lutaria com um ser fraco como ele. Deus pode descer de seu trono divino e lutar comigo, eu não terei medo." disse Naruto, se movendo em direção a saída e para enfrentar a tropa que o espera.

"Tome cuidado com o padre, então. Dizem que Deus lutá com quem tem fé nele. E a fé dele é a única coisa que o mantém em um pedaço agora."

"Obrigado, mas não preciso de aconselhamento de você." disse Naruto, saindo, com o golem se virando para ele.

Já com Naruto a uma boa distância, o golem falou para si mesmo.

"Tolo, sua vingança não mais importa para mim. Seu Universo já é um livro lido e fechado da minha vida. Agora só me resta..."

O golem então se virou para o sacrificio, congelada numa expressão de melancolia.

"Alcançar o céu."

Então ele apenas pensou.

_Espere por mim, Beatriz. Logo alcançaremos...O Sétimo Ceu._


	4. Cobra

Naruto teria continuado se Charybdis não desse ele uma golpe com um dos tentáculos para trás.

"Dê uma relaxada, raposa. Ferimentos fatais não vão matar uma resurreição impura." disse o samurai, enquanto observando as cinzas se reorganizando como o braço de Orochimaru, que desviou de ainda outra investida de Jin.

"Não é interessante? Minha técnica de resurreição trabalha muito como sua imortalidade. Se apenas minha pesquisa tivesse ido mais fundo..." comentou Orochimaru.

"Você teria sacrificado mais pessoas inocentes..." disse Naruto, voltando ao normal.

"Não há inocência entre ninjas e samurais." comentou o samurai negro, fazendo Naruto se irritar.

* * *

"Como derrotamos ele, então?" perguntaram Ragna e Cyborg quase oa mesmo tempo.

"Eu tenho selos preparados aqui. Temos que enfraquecê-lo e então selá-lo." disse Shikamaru.

"Bem , isso vai ser fácil. Nós somos muitos e ele é só um." disse Mutano.

"Não, não vai ser. Ele é um ninja de elite e muito esperto. Mesmo que o mascarado só o enviou para nos enfraquecer ou para que ele possa se entreter assistindo isso através de uma câmera escondida em algum lugar daqui, você não deve suberestimar ele."

Shikamaru ouviu uma explosão quase ao mesmo tempo que completou essas palavras. Virando-se para aquela direção, ele viu uma fumaça negra subindo das colunas quebradas do "templo de Brainiac"

"Ou o samurai negro ficou irritado e fritou até as cinzas."

* * *

_Cobra rastejante_, pensou o samurai.

Tentar queimar Orochimaru para imobilizá-lo não foi uma boa ideia como parecia. Ele apenas se escondeu por debaixo da Terra e entrou no "templo" de Brainiac.

_Matar uma Medusa dentro de um templo, isso certamente não soa como um mito grego,_ pensou o samurai.

"Charybidis, descanse." disse o samurai, fazendo seu Id desaparecer de sua forma física.

O samurai lembrou o quanto temia Orochimaru, mas agora ele era só uma peste menor.

Peste menor...

Uma torrente de água apaziguou as chamas e lavou até mesmo a armadura do samurai, que mal a notou.

"Precisamos de uma estratégia" disse Shikamaru, aparecendo no meio do vapor.

"Deixe-me fora disso." disse o samurai negro, voltando a forma humana e colocando sua espada na bainha.

"Orochimaru não é mais parte da minha vida." completou.

Shikamaru e os outros apenas olharam em confusão ao ver ele subitamente retroceder de uma batalha.

* * *

_Ele nunca deixou de ser parte da minha, _pensou Naruto, vendo o samurai negro andar de volta para o acampamento improvisado que o golem montava com suas bruxarias.


	5. A Queda do Homem de Aço

Batman tinha convidado os membros principais da Liga para discutir a morte de Slade Wilson.

No entanto, apenas Superman e Hal estavam disponíveis. Bruce não se importou, ele podia explicar para os outros depois.

Usualmente algo trivial como a morte de um mercenário como Slade não seria assunto de discussão, mas era Slade, e crimes menores haviam revelado esquemas maiores antes.

Usando slides, ele mostrou a posição do corpo de Slade e um ponto da montanha onde foram encontrados vestigios de atividade humana e explicou como um tiro de longa distância de uma carabina atingiu a cabeça de Slade depois de atravessar uma árvore..

"Então? Tiro a uma longa distância? Simples assim?" disse Hal.

"Sim, mas como Slade foi levado a essa armadilha e como o atirador conseguiu acertá-lo nessa distânca numa trajetória que passou por uma árvore, fazendo uma curva para a direita, permanece um mistério. Eu deduzo que não foi um atirador normal."

"Um metahumano usando seus poderes para uma atividade mundana como assassinato?" perguntou Superman.

"Sim, algo que eles deveriam fazer mais que roubar bancos ou causar caos." disse o Rei, aparecendo subitamente.

Batman notou que ele estava segurando algo na mão direita.

"Sabe de alguma coisa, Máscara Branca?"

"Sim. Você vai morrer."

"Quê?"

Rei jogou o que tinha na mão para o céu. Os olhos de todos se distrairam com o pedaço de pedra negra voando no ar, fazendo Superman até mesmo se levantar.

Rei esticou o braço direito, fazendo uma pequena pistola deslizar para a sua mão.

Quase mais rápido que o olho poderia detectar, ele a agarrou e a virou em posição de atirar, num ângulo que atingiria a testa do Homem de Aço.

"BANG." disse Rei enquanto a pistola disparava.

Quando o pedaço caiu no chão, já era tarde demais.

Não houve reação. Não havia tempo para reação. Bruce Wayne apenas sentiu que havia algo muito, muito errado, e olhou sem reação ao corpo de Clark Kent, seu melhor amigo, cair morto sobre a mesa de reuniões. Era uma bala de kriptonita.

Bruce tentou segurar Clark antes que ele caísse ao chão, mas já era tarde demais. O Homem de Aço havia desabado pela última vez.

Hal olhou para Clark e então de volta para Rei. Normalmente, a surpresa logo viraria em raiva, mas havia apenas espanto. Aquele homem simplesmente não poderia ser o Rei que ele conhecia.

Então a espiral de vento começou. Rei começou a desaparecer como uma estrela colapsando em si mesma.

Logo, era como se não houvesse nada ali.

Ajuda foi chamada, medidas foram tomadas, lágrimas foram derramadas.

Bruce Wayne apenas pensava uma coisa enquanto o corpo de Superman era levado para a Terra pelo teletransportador.

_"Por que Rei atirou no Superman? E que poderes eram esses?"_

* * *

Minutos depois, Batman começou a discutir com o Caçador Marciano no centro de controle da Torre sobre uma possível brecha na segurança.

"Eu estou lhe dizendo, Batman. O scan está certo. ERA ELE. Ele provavelmente pegou a arma de seu próprio armário." disse o Caçador Marciano.

"Então chame o Destino. Eu quero saber se foi mágica." respondeu Bruce.

"Ok". disse o marciano, se virando de volta para o painel de controle para chamar o feiticeiro.

"Batman, temos um problema" disse Cyborg pelo rádio.

"Quê?" perguntou Bruce, espantando funcionários no corredor.

"Tem um bando de...gente no teleportador. Tem um golem estranho liderando eles. Eles dizem que estão procurando um 'máscara branca'. Sabe o que isso quer dizer, certo?"

Bruce parou em seus passos.

"Espere aí."

* * *

"Ah, olá senhor Batman. É um prazer te conhecer." disse o corcunda ao ver o Cavaleiro Negro chegando.

"Quem são vocês e o que querem?" perguntou o homem-morcego.

"Estranhos em uma caçada, veja bem. Há um criminoso solto no Multiverso e precisamos...detê-lo."

"Ele se parece com esta pessoa?" perguntou Bruce, mostrando ao golem uma foto.

O golem olhou para uma foto tirada cinco anos antes, na fundação da Liga.

"Hum, parece ele. Então, onde ele está?"

"Ele desapareceu numa anomalia no espaço-tempo há uma hora. Depois de atirar no nosso líder."

Os outros membros do grupo do golem se viraram em espanto na menção do termo "líder".

O golem passou a mão no queixo, curioso.

"Você o conhece? Quero dizer, verdadeiramente?" perguntou Batman.

"O que quer saber?"

"Seu próximo passo."

O golem ficou calado e olhou ao redor da estação.

Batman começou a perder a paciência.

"Você faz alguma..."

"Derrubar esta estação...Sem deixar sobreviventes."

"Quê?"

As explosões começaram a ser ouvidas no mesmo momento ao redor da estação. O choque da morte de seu melhor amigo combinado com uma súbita sabotagem fez Bruce começar a perder o senso de direção.

"Ah, que coincidência. Verdadeiramente, o destino é uma coisa divertidíssima. Meus caros, saída de emergência. Digam-me, conhecem Gotham?"

"Faça seu movimento, golem. Não tenho tempo para suas palhaçadas." respondeu o padre.

* * *

Assim que chegaram, golem mandou ordens para ninguém se afastar e andarem em grupo até que ele conseguisse pensar no que fazer.

Ragna comentou logo como sem ponto era esse comentário. Eles estavam num mundo estranho com o golem como único guia. Claro que eles não se separariam!

Gotham era uma cidade boa de viver. Se você vivesse num bunker com água e comida para 30 anos depois depois de paranoicamente se trancar lá com sua esposa e filho depois que uma ameaça de guerra nuclear era comentada na TV.

Gotham era um inferno. O pior dos infernos. Você não vive em Gotham por opção. É um buraco do diabo, é um demônio que suga pessoas para morrer dentro de seu círculo, para que seu sangue o alimente.

A cidade era povoada por criminosos e gangues dos mais diferentes credos e razões.

Corpos eram pendurados por cordas para balançar do lado dos prédios, pendurados em estacas no altos dos prédios como alguma espécia de oferenda a deuses obscuros, messagens em sangue eram escritas nas paredes.

A juventude se divertia através dos jeitos comuns:sexo, violência e drogas.

Diante disso, o golem se sentia como um santo.

O resto do grupo agia como podia: com medo e espanto. Terumi, por outro lado, achava tudo estranho. Ele já tinha chamado de insano psicótico, mas ver sinais de psicose por todo o lugar era como descobrir que você tinha uma fã obssessiva que coletava pôsteres seus, quando você não passava de cantor de churrascaria. Sem a parte da fã. Parecia que as messagens nas paredes falavam sobre um tal "Coringa".

"Vejam, sobreviventes!" disse o golem, minutos depois que eles haviam chegado, enquanto o grupo era olhado em confusão pelo público de uma caótica Gotham. Eles estavam acostumados com super-heróis, mas essas pessoas com roupas estranhas, andando em grupo, sem voar ou lutando com vilões, parecendo até mais espantados que eles.

Os sobreviventes que o golem falava a respeito não eram civis escapando de algum prédio em chamas, no entanto. Era Cyborg e Asa Noturna(cuja figura o golem havia tomado nota alguns minutos antes), aparecendo subitamente no meio das ruas de Gotham num teleporte parecido com o do golem.

"Deus, ele tinha que nos mandar para Gotham? E que diabos são esses prédios em chamas?" disse Cyborg olhando para a cidade suja e negra.

"Bem-vindo a Gotham numa típica quinta-feira. Isso provavelmente foi o bando do Coringa. Eles engajam em revoltas todas as semanas desde que o ele foi posto no Arkham. Isso foi há dois anos. Aposto que se você olhar para os prédios em chama de cima, parece um sorriso."

O padre fez gestos para os dois heróis se aproximarem.

"Então..." disse ele ao ver que eles estavam intactos.

"O chefão teletransportou quem pude e tomou as rédeas. É estranho, aquelas explosões eram atualmente um malfuncionamento geral nos controles. Acho que ele queria fazer a estação cair na Terra. Mas ele nunca..." explicou Victor.

"Teve esses poderes? É se eu te disser...que ele estava os escondendo?" disse Neji, se aproximando do dois.

"Eu dizer 'teve esse nível de conhecimento do sistema', mas o que você quer dizer 'poder'?"

"Caminho Asura" mentionou Shikamaru, ouvindo a conversa.

"Aquela coisa em que ele transformou o braço numa metralhadora?" perguntou Yosuke.

"Tem várias aplicações, Yosuke. É um poder para se comunicar com e criar máquinas."

"Há outros poderes que ele pode estar escondendo?" perguntou Asa Noturna.

"Haha, você não tem ideia. Ele é praticamente um D..." Yosuke foi subitamente interrompido pelo padre.

"Uma pálida imitação de Deus." disse o sacerdote.

"Matéria sensível?" sugeriu Victor.

"O padre aqui não gosta de comparações com Deus." falou Shikamaru.

"Eu não sou padre. Não mais."

* * *

"Ahn, posso fazer uma pergunta?" disse Ragna, dirigindo-se ao golem sentando num banco e flertando com a jovem garçonete do melhor jeito que um monstro de pedra e olhos vermelhos podia.

"Hum, sim?"

"COMO VAMOS PAGAR A CONTA?" gritou o Rebelde Vermelho, ainda assim muito baixo para desfazer o barulho que o resto fazia.

O golem olhou ao seu redor.

Seu grupo praticamente tinha ocupado todo o restaurante, enquanto o padre e a serpente discutiam com os dois membros dos Titãs sobre o máscara branca do lado de fora.

Se voltando para Ragna novamente, o golem respondeu...

"Bem, nós..."

* * *

Depois de fazer a estação parar, Bruce foi para o vestiário. Retirou a máscara e tirou o suor da testa. Claro, ele estava sozinho com J'onn.

"Sabe, eu acho que sei agora..." disse Bruce,

O marciano esperou até que ele completasse.

"...por que ele fez isso. Lembra do Sandman, J'onn?"

"Ele morreu há três meses. Infarto. Bruce, você não acha..."

"As pessoas sempre comparavam o Rei com o Wesley. Provavelmente porque eles usavam o mesmo método. Gás do sono. Quando a saúde dele degradou, Rei o visitava frequentemente. Wesley tinha delirios, J'onn. Eram delirios do Apocalipse."

"E qual o próximo passo?" perguntou o marciano.

Bruce ficou em silêncio.

_O corcunda._

* * *

_"Ela coloca o champagne_

_Na sua bela estante_

_E diz como uma certa Antonieta_

_'Comam bolos, peasantes!'"_

_A música no toca-discos continua a tocar no laboratório vazio._

_Ele continua seu trabalho silencioso, fazendo questão de que a boneca não tivesse pontas quadradas. _

_Sem fim e sem começo. Como uma curva._

_Claro, ele queria que ela ainda parecesse humana. Doce, fofa. Deliciosa._

_Mas estranha. E ainda familiar._

_Mas ao completar seu trabalho, Gepetto sentia que esta boneca precisava de outro ingrediente._

_"Bem, o que Scarface diria? Não espera, estou falando de uma marionete que fala profanidades e basicamente obriga seu controlador a fazer crimes. Esta marionete deve me obedecer. Ela deve ser...submissa."_

_Coçando a cabeça em confusão, ele a coloca de volta no tanque e se volta para outros assuntos._

* * *

Logo começou. Um fazendeiro viu um enxame á distância. No começo, ele pensou que era um enxame de gafanhotos. Então os lasers vieram. Pelo ponto que os robôs voadores pudessem ser distinguidos, o fazendeiro e sua fazenda já tinham sido destruídos.

Logo, aquela região foi reduzida á cinzas.

O mascarado não deixaria pedra sobre pedra. Eles devastariam toda a região, sem deixar sinais de onde começou e então, subitamente parariam. Aquilo já era o bastante.

Este seria o campo de batalha.

Mas para lutar aqueles guerreiros da Espiral, ele precisava de algo, muito, muito maior.

"Para o cadáver do Anti-Monitor." disse ele para si mesmo, enquanto observando o cadáver queimado do fazendeiro.

"Uma pena,não é senhor Kent? Viver mais que seu próprio filho, hehehehehehe!"

O mascarado riu de sua própria piada.

Smallville era agora nada mais que um grande mausoléu.

* * *

_''16 horas depois do ataque á Smallville''_

Os 50 de Cain se sentavam na mesa da sede da Liga da Justiça da America.

Fazer uma reunião ás 3 da manhã era algo unusual, mas a situação era emergencial.

No entanto, nem todos estavam presentes ali.

De um lado, Ragna, Mitsuru, Yosuke, Shikamaru, Hakumen, o Mercenário e Rose.

Do outro, Destino, Batman, Flash, o Caçador Marciano, Mulher Maravilha, Questão e o Lanterna Verde Hal Jordan.

Na ponta da mesa, estava o golem. Nem seuqer sentando: ele era incapaz disso.

Não era uma reunião estratégica. Era uma reunião _pré-_estratégica, porque os habitantes daquele mundo não tinham nem sequer o senso de Multiverso para sequer começar a entender o tamanho da ameaça que enfrentavam.

"Então? Este Super...Espera, que nome ridiculo é esse?" disse Ragna, se sentando com.

"Um codinome." disse Batman.

"Codinome? Vocês são alguma espécie de espiões? Com esses uniformes?" disse Shikamaru, apontando o dedo para as roupas excêntricas.

"Olha, alguns de nós precisam disfarçar suas identidades. E desse jeito, nos protegemos nossas identidades e de nossas pessoas importantes." respondeu o homem-morcego.

"Bem, este é o modo mais estranho de esconder a identidade que eu já vi. Se vestindo dessa forma escandalosa e usando nomes chamativos. E ninguém segue vocês de volta pra casa, não?" falou Yosuke

"Urgh, não é hora de discutir isso. Codinome ridiculo ou não, o fato é que o máscara branca era um de vocês, não é?" falou o padre.

"Sim, e isso é inesperado. Ele nunca mostrou qualquer superpoder ou sinais de ser...mau antes de hoje. Existe qualquer razão para que ele tenha construído essa identidade?" perguntou Bruce.

"Talvez. Talvez ele tenha um esconderijo secreto onde ele guarda suas armas em caso que um observador o seguisse de volta para cá. Veja bem, caro homem-morcego. Este é um homem que já venceu. Existe um Universo que já foi dominado, submetido, acorrentado, escravizado se você se sentir revoltado, por ele. Eu apenas estou aqui por que ele decidiu que um inteira existência já não era o bastante. Ele ajudou em um esquema para fazer o Multiverso sacudir e quebrar como uma árvore de Natal cujas bolas caem no chão. Exceto que as bolas ainda permaneceram nos galhos apesar de toda a pressão. Eu não sei qual é o próximo passo, mas envolve matar. Ele quer matar tudo. Por alguma razão." explicou o golem.

"Talvez ele ache que as escolhas num complexo Multiverso com infinitas possibilidades são sem sentido. A escolha de destruir o Multiverso é única, certo?" respondeu Batman.

Golem soltou um gemido de irritação e subitamente se afastou da mesa diante dessa afirmação. A Liga e os outros apenas assistiram em surpresa como o corcunda mancou, vociferando palavras sem sentido enquanto ia para saída.

Assim que chegou ao corredor, ele tomou uma longa respiração e começou a falar novamente, assim que viu que Batman o havia seguido.

"As possibilidades são limitadas. LI-MI-TA-DAS. Não há infinitas possibilidades, Batman. Assim como este Universo é limitado, tambem são as possibilidades. O produto só é muito grande para a sua mente humana fraca." falou ele, com os olhos vermelhos quase queimando a parede laranja em frente dele.

"Eu toquei em algo sensitivo?" perguntou o homem-morcego.

"Há coisas que não podem ser mudadas. Não importa como muito você tente. É tudo que eu vou te dizer."

Todos ficaram em silêncio diante de tal afirmação. Muito provavelmente pensando que horrível acontecimento poderia ser este que o golem falava a respeito. O padre até pensou em Naoto novamente...

"E sua ignorância dói também. " disse o golem.

O fato dele ter mostrado a arrogância de uma criança que aprendeu a ler sobre outra que nunca teve uma chance ou ainda estava aprendendo fez todos logos se irritarem.

Secretamente, bem dentro do seu coração, o golem sorria. Ele amava ser odiado.


	6. Nós Fazemos Isso Ao Vivo!

**Nota do Autor: Deixe um review se gostar. Deixe um review mesmo se não gostar.**

* * *

No momento, o golem e seu grupo assitiam a TV através de um telão de cinema da sede da Liga da Justiça da América.

Geralmente essa sala era usada para a obrigatória exibição semanal de Watchmen, que Wally adorava por ser tão ruim.

A peça teatral, quero dizer.

O golem também achava que era melhor que todos se aclimatassem aquele mundo do modo mais fácil:vendo pessoas sendo mortas e a imprensa explorando isso.

Mas tudo que havia nas notícias era um só tópico.

A destruição de Pequenopólis, e como agora havia um campo de força impedindo qualquer um de chegar ás ruínas em chamas, ao ponto de nada além de fumaça pudesse ser visto de dentro da cúpula.

Então a imagem cortou de imagens da cúpula para uma âncora estressada, desesperamente tentando ajustar suas roupas enquanto tentando se manter firme. Algo dizia que ela tinha sido pessoalmente afetada pelos acontecimentos.

Então ela começou a falar.

"Esta fita foi achada no nosso correio hoje de manhã." disse ela, apontando para uma velha vita VHS em sua mão.

"Junto com ela veio uma instrução para, eu não brinco, convertê-la em DVD para então mostrá-la ao público. Nós analisamos a fita apesar das ordens de não fazê-lo, mas não podiamos arriscar expor todos vocês a uma imagem chocante sem avisos."

Ela inspirou e expirou. Profundamente.

O golem riu. Alto.

"HAHAHAHAHAHA, Inês é morta, e esta cadela também!"

Ela continuou.

"Mas não achamos tal tipo de conteúdo."

"A primeira parte do vídeo envolve o assassinato do Superman, como noticiado mais cedo. É uma nota do assassino, identificando-se como o vigilante Rei, explicando como ele matou o Homem de Aço. A segunda parte envolve o 'Plano A', e seria sua nota caso a Torre da Liga tivesse caído hoje de manhã. A terceira, no entanto, é um Plano B. Eu..."

A âncora parou por um momento. Ela passou a mão no rosto, tentando esconder as lágrimas. Uma voz que os telespectadores não podiam indentificar perguntou se ela podia continuar. Ela disse "sim,sim" e continuou.

"...O plano de destruição de Pequenopólis. É seu final é basicamente uma chamada para que 'escolhidos guerreiros' venham na cidade devastada para lutar contra ele. Vamos transmitir a lista agora."

A imagem mudou para a figura mascarada. O padre logo reconheceu a menina de cabelos brancos sentada no seu colo. Ela estava vestida no que parecia ser um pijama.

"Me desculpe pela circunstâncias. Minha filha caiu de sono no meu colo e praticamente não tinha tempo de tirá-la e ainda gravar a coisa a tempo. Bem, isto vai ser simples."

Então sua voz se contraiu numa vibração demoníaca e profunda, quase entrando no corpo daqueles que o ouviam.

**"****MEP****HISTOPHELES,**** VOCÊ E SEUS ARAUTOS DEVEM-SE DIRIGIR A PEQUENOPÓLIS O MAIS RÁPIDO POSSÍVEL. "**

Então sua voz mudou para um tom calmo e didático, quase afável.

"Teremos um...torneio especial para vocês. Quanto a Liga? Bem, há uma pequena cidade chamada Atenas... e meus pequenos amigos mecânicos vão fazer os Balcãs ferver..."

E tem sua voz se encheu de tédio "...Pela centésima vez."

Ele levantou o seu dedo em aviso.

"Há, Guerreiros da Espiral, se estiverem assistindo isso roubando cabo da Terra em algum sistema distante, saibam que eu tenho uma surpresa...multicolorida para vocês."

"Uma última coisa."

O vídeo se encerrou.

Todos na sala ficaram confusos.

"E isto é onde a transmissão subi...OH MEU DEUS!"

O corpo do câmera á jogado atráves do ar, caindo atrás dela, que treme de medo. Uma figura sai das sombras, e é o mascarado.

"Aquele filho da..." disse Ragna, se levantando.

Ele agarra a âncora pelo pescoço, a ergue no ar, e aproxima uma kunai perto do olho dela.

"Sabe o que dizem...A melhor cobertura é feita AO VIVO!"

Alguns desviaram o olhar. Alguns tentaram. Outros nunca pensaram em fazer isso.

O golem não fazia nada. Era apenas o esperado para ele.

O mascarado se virou para a câmera e então...

"Eu disse para transmitir tudo. Por que diabos eles pularam partes? Eu era perfeitamente capaz de aceitar que vocês não resisitiram á curiosidade e olharam não fita para ver se não haviam nenhuma _shock image_ mas, realmente, pular partes? Isto é desonroso. É por isso que a matei."

Ele começou a desaparecer na deformação do espaço-tempo, como sempre.

Os 50 de Cain estavam agitados pelas imagens, o que fez ele bater a bengala no chão para fazer eles pararem de fazer barulho.

"Crianças, crianças, CRIANÇAS!" ele gritou.

"Não é hora de nós preocuparmos com um ato abominável a mais ou a menos. Devemos nos concentrar na nossa estratégia para lidar com este maní vejo que vocês estão assustados our irritados mas esses sentimentos ficam no caminho do pensamento racional! Lembrem-se, suas vidas também estão em jogo! Eu não serei um general que deixarei meus soldados caírem como folhas ao vento, fruto da raiva e do medo! Eu não tenho recrutas adolescentes aqui! Eu tenho soldados de elite, e vocês devem agir como tais!"

Terminando o seu pequeno discurso, o golem sorriu vendo que eles tinham se acalmado.

_Tudo está sob o meu controle. Eu só preciso colocar as peças em posição._

* * *

**Nota do Autor: Deixe um review se gostar. Deixe um review mesmo se não gostar.**


End file.
